dusty's big brother
by MickyAnsell
Summary: this is the story of how dusty's big brother lost his life
1. Chapter 1

Dusty's Big Brother (based on the book "frozen fire" by Tim Bowler)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, Tim bowler and his publishers do.

introduction:

Josh is a wanderer, often leaving home for days at a time, he gets into fights more then even Dusty does. He is never actually seen in the book, only mentioned, since he disappeared a few years before the book. Even though Dusty has an over-idealized fantasy version of him, in truth it is quite possible that it was he who committed the rape, although this is not directly stated. It is implied that he committed suicide by weighing himself down and jumping of a cliff into the ocean because he could not handle the guilt. This is the story of how he met his end.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dusty's Big Brother**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, Tim bowler and his publishers do.**_

_**Chapter one: trouble at the lakes**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**It was an icy cold night, the full moon lightly shone of the water of the almost frozen lake, the trees were bare, all was silent, then he heard her, a girl coming to the lake. The rustling sound of her boots was clear in the almost silent deadness of the cold night air. He jumped at her, dragged her to the floor, she saw a shock of pale white skin, then a hand covered her face, she saw the scar on his hand, then darkness, she could feel an icy cold hand over her body, rubbing her breasts, and slowly unbuttoning her jeans……**_

_**Wind **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The morning sun was rising on a snowy white toped town, but all was not quiet in the town, there was trouble at the lake, a girl had been raped! The lakes were buzzing with activity, news crews, journalist, and nosey public. The whole town was filled with sound.**_

_**Dusty woke up too her mums voice shouting her, telling her to come and look what was on TV dusty quickly jumped out of bed, threw on whatever she could find, as usual, and ran down stairs to look watch the TV. **_

"_**There was a girl raped here at 9PM last night, the police are not releasing any other information as of yet" **_

_**The two girls sat there with there eyes wide staring at the TV screen, both bewildered, they look outside into the empty whiteness of the lane, and a shiver runs down there spines. "What, the lake, the one, the one where I go so often, that could have been me." Dusty said slowly.**_

"_**I don't want you going down those lakes anymore dusty." Her mum told her.**_

"_**Ok." she said slowly again her eyes still wide, she shudders from another shiver. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Dusty's Big Brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, Tim bowler and his publishers do.

Chapter two: where the bloody hell is he!

"Where the fucking hell has he gone now!" Dusty's dad shouts. The two girls come running to Josh's room, his pillow is covered with blood, his bed sheets are on the floor and the window is wide open, the room freezing cold, and a note on the bed.

"hello mum, dad, dusty

I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, I know how much of crap person I am, I hope that one day you will forgive me for what I have done, I have been the worst son, brother and friend anyone could wish for, I hope that one day you'll realize your better off without me.

The worst brother, son friend and person in the world, Josh"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy, aged about 16 is standing at the top of a cliff, tears streak down his face, his eyes are red from tiredness and rubbing them. The boy has a rope tied around him and on the other end a bag or bricks.

"I'm so sorry." he keeps repeating over and over again. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I'm so sorry." he cries at the thought of never being able to look into his sisters eyes, or to get a hug of his parents, never going out with his mates, but for what I has done, he thinks, I deserve it. He thinks that his family will be better off that he's dead, that no one will really miss him, tears still running off his face.

Josh Stands up, he feels the freezing cold on his body, he has no shoes on, the snow if freezing his feet, he walks towards the edge of the cliff, he picks up the bag of bricks, tears have gotten worse now, he gets ready to throw the bricks over, he stops to think about what he is doing, then with a burst of strength he throws the bricks of the edge.

Everything seems in slow motion to him, the fall, the cold wind brushing on his pale skin and his white hair, the falls taking forever.

He gets engulfed by the water, images of the things he's never going to have or see again start appearing into his mind, his sister, Dusty, his farther and his mother, his friends,, he tries to let out a cry but his mouth is flooded by water, he tries to swim, but the bricks are keeping him down, he struggles more and more until darkness overcomes him…


End file.
